Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant star systems
These are star systems that were mentioned but not named. Alpha and Beta Quadrant systems Akaali system Located 78 light years from Earth. this inhabited system was in the general vicinity of a cluster of three neutron stars and a J'ral class supernova remnant. The Akaali homeworld was located in this system. In 2151, the defeated a Malurian starship in this system. ( ) ) system was located in the Beta Quadrant. The primary was a G-class star.}} Amargosa system This system accompanied the star Amargosa and included the Amargosa observatory, a space-based Federation facility. In 2371 the facility was attacked by Romulans, sparking concern of a new Romulan threat in the sector. At the time the Enterprise detected no ships in the system, though a cloaked Klingon ship was present. Shortly thereafter, a trilithium weapon launched into Amargosa by the rogue scientist Tolian Soran triggered the star to collapse, producing a level twelve shock wave expected to destroy everything in the system. ( ) Arret system The system was located hundreds of light years past the limits of Federation exploration in 2268. That same year, the was directed to the planet Arret in this system by the thought energy of Sargon. ( ) Arret (negative) system This reverse negative antimatter universe star system was in the same galactic position as the Sol system in the forward positive matter universe. The inhabited planet Arret was located in this system. In the mid-23rd century, Karl Four pointed out the location of his home system on a galactic map to Robert April, James T. Kirk, and Spock. ( ) Azati Prime system This unnamed star system containing the planet Azati Prime was a Delphic Expanse system. Its primary was a red giant located at coordinates 1127.4 by 4052 by 3901.1. The system also contained at least two more planets and at least two moons, as well as at least one planetoid. As of 2154 considerable activity existed around two of the inner planets, numerous ships, all Xindi. One of these inner planets was Azati Prime. Further out the system also contained a planetoid, with a moon that contained a monitoring station. The station was one of several lunar outposts in the system, and was destroyed in early 2154. A large array of thousands of artificial satellites that created a detection grid and security net was deployed in the system, protecting Azati Prime. It was extremely sensitive and had no weaknesses. If one of the satellites was destroyed or disabled, the other satellites filled up the gap. ( ) Ba'ku system This Alpha Quadrant system was located in the Briar Patch, a region of space in Sector 441. The system had one planet with life - - which was colonized by the Ba'ku. According to Ru'afo, the injector assembly, if fired at the planet Ba'ku, would leave all life in the system dead or dying in six hours. This system was located in Federation space. ( ) Ba'ku home system This system was the home system of a group of settlers who founded a colony on in 2066. This system's civilization had technology which could destroy all life and the settlers feared their species was on the verge of self-annihilation. ( ) Ekos and Zion system This unnamed star system was home to two M-class planets inhabited by humanoids. Ekos, home of the Ekosians, occupies an orbit inward from its' sister planet, , home to the Zeons. ( ) Eminiar system star cluster containing the star system]] This star system was located within the star cluster NGC 321. The system's primary was named Eminiar. A planet in this system, Eminiar VII, was inhabited by a native species. This species had colonized the third planet in this system, Vendikar, sometime prior to the late 18th century. ( ) Exo III system Exo III was located in a system of which the sun had been fading for half a million years as of the 23rd century. Gosis' species star system Gosis' species system was a system with only one Class M. When visited his planet in 2152, Temec reasoned that the Humans must have come from an alien system, since "none of the other planets are capable of supporting life." ( ) Iotian system Described by Captain James T. Kirk as being on "...the outer reaches of the galaxy", this unnamed star system had at least two planets. The second planet, Sigma Iotia II, was the homeworld of the Iotians. ( ) External link * J'naii system This unnamed system system harbored the planet , homeworld of the J'naii. It also harbored a null space pocket, a fact which was only discovered in 2368. ( ) New Berlin colony system This unnamed system was administered by the Federation New Berlin colony. In 2369, the colony sent out a distress call fearing a Borg incursion, while all that had happened was that a Ferengi trader had entered their system. ( ) Romulan-held system This system, uncharted according to Starfleet, had several planets including one that was Minshara class. The system turned out to be claimed and defended by the Romulan Star Empire, which did not tolerate others entering it. ( ) System with Kuiper belt In 2375, Odo and a defective Weyoun clone managed to evade capture by Jem'Hadar by hiding in this system containing a Kuiper belt. ( ) Terra Nova system A display graphic demonstrated Terra Nova to be part of a solar system containing several other planets. ( ) Tholian system This system was home to the xenophobic Tholians. When encountered a Tholian vessel in 2152, T'Pol remarked that it was unusual for Tholians to travel that far from their system. ( ) Uncharted solar system This uncharted solar system, located at 2466 PM, contained a planet where the Metrons forced Kirk to fight a Gorn captain. ( ) War games simulation system In a holographicly simulated tactical scenario played out on in 2371, a red giant system with eight planets, none of them M class, played a minor role. ( ) Gamma Quadrant systems Gamma quadrant binary star system This binary system was close to the Gamma Quadrant exit of the Bajoran wormhole in a sector Starfleet was only beginning to explore when they were forced to urgently chart the system after a runabout crash in 2369. The system contained at least seven planets, two dozen or so moons, and an asteroid belt. The sixth planet had three moons. The third planet contained one moon, which was made into a penal colony. For more information on that moon, see Penal moon. The star emitted an abnormally large amount of delta radiation, making scanning the system difficult. Scans indicated no M class planets, making survival seem impossible, though these scans could not be trusted, and a life-sustaining moon was later found. Yaderan colony system This system had at least two planets. The second planet was home to a Yaderan colony. A Federation runabout visited this system in 2370. ( ) Delta Quadrant systems 37's system This system contained an L class planet colonized by the Briori using Human slaves. By the 24th century, the Humans had overthrown their abductors and set up a civilization of their own. ( ) Akritiri system The homeworld of the Akritirians, Akritiri, was located in this system. There were no sources of trilithium in this system. ( ) Banea system The homeworld of the Baneans, Banea, was located in this system. In 2371, this system was patrolled by Numiri patrol ships which were known for intercepting ships entering the system. The Numiri government considered it an act of war against them if a ship transported aid and supplies to Banea. The Numiri regarded the system as a war zone. That same year, the was intercepted by a patrol ship in this system. The Voyager was permitted to enter the system after convincing the captain that their purpose in the system was to retrieve one of their crewmembers from the Banean planet. While in the system, the Numiri monitored the activities of the Voyager. This system was located "seventy thousand lights years, give or take a few" from the Federation. ( ) G type star system This G-type star system near a large plasma drift contained two inhabited planets on which detected Vidiian lifesigns. It was in an area with heavy Vidiian activity, as heavy subspace communications and at least twenty of their ships were also detected in its general area. ( ) Nygean homeworld's system In 2377, picked up the passengers of a distressed Nygean prison ship which was heading back to the system containing their homeworld, thirteen light years away. Ocampa system This G-type star system was described as the neighboring system of the Caretaker's array. Its fifth planet, , was inhabited. ( ) first encountered Neelix might also have been in the system, as Janeway asked Neelix about "the fifth planet", without specifying any system.}} Qomar system This system harbored the Qomar homeworld and civilization. It was said to be "closed" to other species, but Voyager was exceptionally allowed to visit it in 2376. ( ) Red dwarf system This star system, orbiting a red dwarf, was visited by in 2370. It contained an M class planet, Makull's homeworld. ( ) Sikaris system This system contained Sikaris, homeworld of the Sikarians. It had a single sun, around which Sikaris revolved at a distance of almost forty thousand light years divided by two and a half billion. ( ) Sobras system The planet Sobras, which contained a Kazon-Pommar settlement, was part of a system in which the Takrit were known to operate. ( ) Systems aware of Neelix' feragoit goulash According to Neelix, his feragoit goulash was known across twelve star systems. ( ) System with Kazon-Ogla moon In 2371, Voyager visited a system containing the moon Tarok and its primary, while searching for Chakotay. ( ) System visited by Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway This uninhabited star system was where the ill-fated transwarp shuttle ended up after Tom Paris kidnapped his captain, Kathryn Janeway. It contained at least four planets, the fourth having jungles. ( ) Category:Star systems